<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【病毒狗】炼 铜 术 士 by aick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897021">【病毒狗】炼 铜 术 士</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick'>aick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watch Dogs - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【病毒狗】炼 铜 术 士</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden消失了<br/>私法制裁者在众目睽睽之下消失是一件很普遍的事情，守卫总会无端人间蒸发，这件事大家心知肚明<br/>他们捣毁了一个据点，前几日黑色守望又捣鼓出来一个“对病毒”的药剂，这个计划被Aiden火速挖掘出来，没几天就和病毒冲过去把一整个工厂报废掉，过程很快，但是Aiden在一阵白烟升起后就不见了，Alex火急火燎的跑遍了整个工厂，最后在一个角落里捞出一个蹲着发呆的男孩子，棕发绿眼，身上披着一件熟悉的风衣，手里抱着手机怼怼怼，颇有那个老狐狸的气质，或者说，就是Aiden Pearce本人<br/>病毒才不信邪，触手十分不友好的缠绕住那个小鬼好好打量一番再考虑要不要吃掉，男孩半悬在空中冷淡的盯着Alex，对于那些触手似乎毫不在意，男孩约莫十五六岁的模样，身体已经抽条到一米七出头，幽绿的眼睛和老狐狸如出一辙——可以说是刚长好牙的小狐狸，谨慎如Alex，病毒还不打算放过他，触手慢慢攀附上男孩的脖颈想要威逼利诱他说出些什么，Alex不记得黑色守望有雇用过童工的记录，男孩用还能活动的那只手扯了扯风衣领子，熟练的姿势和Aiden一模一样，Alex愣了一秒，紧接着听见那家伙用还没过变声期的声音说道，“把你的触手收起来”，语气也和他一样，病毒感觉自己差点就信了<br/>说不定黑色守望真的会雇童工，但是长的也太像了，Alex和男孩大眼瞪小眼，谁也不肯认输，他需要核实，问名字？家庭？职业？这些太容易了，Alex再三犹豫，强行扯出一个离谱的提问<br/>“昨天的晚饭是什么”<br/>“芝士焗饭，你吃了两个黑帮成员，还觉得他们的血里全是药”，缩小版Aiden回答的从善如流，并且赠送一个私法制裁者专用看傻子表情<br/>Alex脸上的阴霾瞬间退散，努力挤出一个从未出现过的温和表情——对病毒来说已经很不错了，Aiden只觉得磕碜，他扯了扯触手，后者听话的收起来，对待易碎品似的把Aiden放回地上，“我不是小孩，你正常点”<br/>“所以只是身体变小了”，Alex似乎有些失望，Aiden走在他前面低着头按手机，想要在工厂里找能恢复意外的线索，可惜一无所获，“我知道你在想什么”，Aiden嫌弃的把Alex放在自己肩膀上的手拍开，顺便脱了能拖地的外套丢到病毒手里，松垮的毛衣袖子挽起露出洁白的小臂，一头乱糟糟的棕发压在棒球帽下，帽沿几乎能盖住眼睛，用青涩的嗓音对Alex放狠话，“别让我把你丢进湖里喂鱼”，后者满脸不在乎的朝小私法制裁者瞥了眼，欠揍的抬手和他比划身高，“你还没我高，臭小鬼”，Aiden甩了他一眼刀，或许真的是因为身高不足才没有用暴力让病毒闭嘴<br/>“所以你要重新生长一遍了吗？Aiden小朋友”，Alex给Aiden系上最后一颗纽扣，嘴上依旧不停的说着垃圾话，话音刚落便听见手枪上膛的声音，“裤子我自己换”，Aiden把病毒手上的短裤抢过来丢到一旁——Alex在商场的童装区里买的，最后在Aiden的威逼利诱下又买了一条牛仔裤，就算是小狐狸急了也会咬人，Alex收敛许些才免除高压水枪滋脸的酷刑<br/>“Aiden”，病毒厚着脸皮黏上还在敲键盘的小狐狸，事实证明他连个眼神都懒得施舍给病毒，“说起来——我们已经两个星期没做了”，触手缠上Aiden的手腕将其从键盘上拉开，不给对方挣扎的机会便直接压倒在床上舔吻他的喉结，“这样玩一次也不赖，不是吗？”<br/>“Alex你她妈发什么疯”，小狐狸着急了，因为他被拽到了尾巴，比起先前小上许多的手在病毒结实的身躯上敲打——但是力气还是很大，Alex想到，“嘘，我不会动你的”，感谢上苍，病毒还有那么一丝良知，还不至于对一个还没发育完整的小鬼下手——只是不会用真家伙去操他，Alex还有触手可用<br/>病毒觉得自己多虑了，褪下外衣的身上有许多伤疤，半褪的内裤下的阴茎早已在撩拨下兴奋起来，毕竟还是个发育健康的小鬼，“这么小就玩帮派了？”，Alex抚上胸膛上的疤痕，语气三分挑衅七分嘲讽，肌肉线条十分流畅，从小就在烂人之中摸爬滚打的Aiden可不好招惹，但他现在将要躺倒在病毒的怀抱中承欢膝下，Aiden深知Alex喜欢掌控他人，病毒现在对小狐狸可是充满了兴趣<br/>纤细的触手在穴口打转，Alex毫无章法的亲吻让Aiden头晕目眩，柔软的唇瓣被病毒的尖牙咬破，Aiden早已没有闲心去在乎这个，病毒可不会给他歇息的机会，在Aiden呼吸空气想要平稳下来时便直直捅入小穴，Alex了解那个能让他兴奋的地方，触手逐渐胀大，重重撵上前列腺，小狐狸经不住挑逗，平日隐忍的姿态全然消失，毫无遮拦的肆意叫喊，幽绿的眼眸蒙上一层雾气，不自觉的夹紧腿蜷缩起来，背脊形成一道漂亮的曲线<br/>青涩沙哑的嗓音是最好的催情剂，Alex感觉下面硬的发疼，倾身在Aiden露出的颈部上用犬齿啃咬，后者本能的感到危险信号想要躲避，病毒紧扣住Aiden的后脑勺不让狡猾的小狐狸逃走，“我可能得借你的腿用一下”，Alex要到极限了，Aiden想到，低喘着把腿分开主动向病毒献上淫乱的光景，“快点解决”，“我可没有那么快”，Alex牵起小狐狸的手，在腕部留下明显的齿痕<br/>这具身体过分年轻了，明明不是第一次做——或许在精神上确实如此，年轻的Aiden连自慰次数都少的可怜，大腿根部连同阴茎一起被Alex的家伙用力摩擦，没几下便倒在双重的刺激下，伴随着粗喘射在两人的小腹上，白皙的大腿内侧蹭的发红，病毒恶劣的用手指沾上精液抹在小狐狸的脸上，满意的欣赏Aiden失神的姿态，泪水与汗水将前额的发丝打湿半遮半掩的挡住眼睛，唇齿不受控制的微微张开发出勾人的叫喊，高潮过后对于快感欲拒还迎，病毒很乐意满足他，延伸出的触须分支覆上Aiden的胸膛搓揉乳尖，更多的刺激无限放大了敏感的感官，老狐狸固然相当火辣，这种体验对病毒来说过于新奇，但小鬼还是小鬼，瘫软在床单上快要被玩坏的模样可不是什么好的前兆，Alex有些不快，思来想去还是勉强放过了Aiden，病毒离开了小鬼的腿间用手套弄了几下草草了事——并且恶劣的射在小狐狸的脸上，至于会不会真的被丢进湖底喂鱼，病毒才不在乎，眼下还有更重要的事情要做，触手再次缠上Aiden的手脚，他们还有许多时间去浪费，然后再去端了黑色守望的老巢让小私法制裁者解脱<br/>“小鬼，你的长辈会好好疼爱你的”，Alex抱起小狐狸，打算带他玩个尽兴</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>